Generally, an optical transceiver module refers to a module or device in which various optical communication functions or components are accommodated in a single package that is modularized and connectable to an optical fiber. Recently, a bidirectional optical module, which is made by modularizing an optical transmitter and an optical receiver as a single module, is commonly used, wherein the optical transmitter uses a laser diode which consumes low power and is applicable in long distance transmission, and the optical receiver performs optical communication using a photodiode.
A bidirectional optical transceiver module basically includes an optical transmitter, an optical receiver, an optical filter, a receptacle, and the like. Also, an isolator may be included so as to prevent a characteristic of a laser diode from destabilizing due to reflection noise.
The receptacle serves as an optical coupling by an external optical fiber being inserted thereinto. The receptacle may be made of a metal material. Consequently, there may be a problem in that an electro static discharge (ESD) may flow through the receptacle and thus affect an element (for example, a laser diode of the optical transmitter) in the optical module.
Thus, there is a need for further improved technology relating to the receptacle in optical communications devices.